1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector having a shield for electrical connecting with a camera module.
2. Description of Prior Arts
With development of cellular mobile phones or the likes, a lot of additional functions such as taking pictures etc. are added to the mobile phones or the likes. In order to achieve functions such as taking pictures etc., camera modules are furnished to the mobile phones or the likes in virtue of module connectors.
A normal modular connector defines a chamber for accommodating the camera module and comprises a plurality of contacts disposed on side walls of the chamber. A shield encloses the housing for anti-EMI. The shield forms a plurality of resilient tabs for retaining the camera module. However, Each resilient tab is bent inwardly from the shield and leaves a cutout on the shield. Therefore, the cutouts decrease the affection of the anti-EMI of the shield.
Obviously, it is desirable to have an electrical connector with an improved structure.